What Do I Do?
by Mali Kollama
Summary: Small events between the three friends leads to an acceptable compromise. - CraigxKennyxTweek Creneek!


**A/N Mmm Creneek.**

**CragxKennyxTweek**

**My wonderful OTT (I guess it's called OTT instead of OTP apparently, which makes sense.) **

…

**I don't own anything but the words. No products mentioned or movies or even South Park itself. **

**Now enjoy :) !

* * *

**

What Do I Do?

There comes a time in ever child's life who inhabit the cold mountain town of Colorado. From the transition of elementary to middle school, students have two choices. They can either attend Park County Middle School, or stay in South Park and attend the middle school there.

Tweek Tweak's best friend, Craig Tucker, had been sent away to Park County, while Tweek was left to stay in South Park because he found the bus to be 'way too much pressure.' They still hung out on weekends and after school and always text of course and all that best friend shit.

Kenny McCormick's best friends, Stan and Kyle, had been privileged enough to also attend PCMS. Kenny unfourtainatly was left in the redneck town simply because the school was a little higher funded, and cost too much for the McCormick family.

Thus, a friendship had been made throughout those grueling three years by the two left behind who found peace of mind in each others company.

Now in high school, the two blonds have no choice but to attend Park County High, as there are no accommodations set up in the shitty town of South Park. Though all old friends are reunited, Kenny found more happiness with Tweek then with Stan and Kyle, and decided to stick around the blond, who stuck around his still best friend Craig, making the more acquainted of the two better knowing of each other.

"Good morning Tweeky." Kenny slaps the skinny boys almost non-existent ass on his way to his neighbouring locker.

"Gah! Hey!" Tweek sends him an awkward smile after picking up the books he dropped when his rear end was harassed.

"So Tweek I wanted to talk to you about something." Kenny's arm snakes around his good friend's thin bony shoulders.

'Oh Jesus! He's going to kill me!' Is of course the only thought running repeatedly through his mind after Kenny pulls him into an empty janitors closet nearby.

"OH JESUS! OH GOD! DON'TKILLME!" Tweek shrieks through gritted teeth when Kenny finally finds the light switch.

"I'm not going to kill you r-tard." A sly toothy grin forms on his friends face. Tweek's shaking body ceases to cower and straightens out finally. Kenny looks at the boy with his hands on his hips, and chuckles.

"You're so damn cute Tweek." Tweeks large brown eyes grow even larger at the comment.

"I'm w-what?" Tweek tilts his head to the side with a confused complexion.

"You're fucking adorable." Kenny purrs and laces his arms around Tweek's skinny waist. The smaller boy doesn't deny the action, he simply grabs hold of the arms of his friends tattered sweater. A small blush forms onto the small blonds' cheeks as his fingers twine into the orange material.

"K-kenny?" Tweek whispers when suddenly Kenny dives his head down to lock lips with the smaller boy. Tweek melts into the kiss as Kennys' lips work their magic. After a few moments they finally break apart, both smiling wide.

"So I wanted to talk to you about something." Kenny mentions like the contact didn't just happen.

"Ack! W-what?" A confused look clouds the boys face.

"I wanted to talk about us. So… Wanna be mine, Tweeky?" The smile that plagued Tweeks' lips earlier quickly returns. The small boy nods and stands on his tip toes to give his new boyfriend a chaste kiss.

**~X~**

"ERGH I hate this game." Tweek pouts as his best friend takes away all of his cards. They're sitting on Craig's bedroom floor. The boy had been gone on a class trip for three days prior and still knows nothing of his friends new relationship.

"You're just mad because I'm boss at 'War'." Craig deadpans to the blond across from him. "Wanna play again?" He holds up the deck with a slight smile. Tweek simply flicks his finger to the brunette.

'He's been hanging out with me too much.' Craig muses and chuckles. Tweek is the only one who is lucky enough to ever see the boy smile.

"Gah! I'm n-not playing again. What else could we d-do?"

"Well my parents rented a movie. Wanna watch it?"

"W-withc –Eng! Movie?"

"Umm The 40 year old virgin who knocked up blah blah blah…"

"Ack! O-ok." Craig returns a few moments later to the room with the movie. Tweek moves to the bed while Craig absentmindedly pops the video to play on his old tube television. The tall boy sits close to the blond on his bed as the movie reads.

'I need to tell him. I need to tell him about Kenny and I. But what will he say? Will he hate me now? Does he hate gay people? Oh God!'

"Fuck." A sigh escapes the brunette when the title screen finally shows. A gruesome background is shown which breaks Tweek of his paranoid thoughts. This is defiantly NOT a comedy.

"Oh Jesus! W-why is Saw playing?" Tweek screeches. Craig rolls his eyes and pulls his friend into a hug. The blonds big coffee coloured eyes dart up to his friends ocean blues.

"Do you wanna watch it anyway?"

'Only if you're holding me like this the entire time.' Tweek quickly nods his head. Craig smiles down to him and removes an arm to press play on the remote. Tweek sinks closer to his friends chest as the arm around him holds tight. He grips the black fabric of Craig's long sleeved tee in fear nearly the entire movie. A blush slowly creeps onto the brunettes face with the fact of his best friend so close.

'Oh God! I shouldn't be doing this! Kenny! I'm dating Kenny! This is like cheating! JESUS!'

Craig slowly raises his hand as to not startle the already trembling teen. His long fingers brush the jaw line of his pale friends soft skin. Tweek's head jerks up to look at his friend. His curious movements have made his normally white cheeks paint scarlet.

"Ack!" The blonds head jerks to the side, which causes the teen above him to smile.

"You're cute." Before Tweek can say anything Craigs' lips are already silencing his. Tweek's shaking body ceases and melts into the kiss.

"Tweek, wanna go out with me?" Craig asks nervously biting his lip after breaking apart from the blond.

"Oh Jesus! Oh God!" Tweeks' hands fly to his hair and yank hard.

"Tweek Christ!" Craig grabs the wrists of his cowering friend.

"I can't do this! Kenny! Jesus!"

"W-what?" Craig stutters uncharacteristically.

"I'M DATING KENNY!" The blond squeals and scrambles off the bed. Before Craig can catch up with the blond he's already out the door.

The rest of the night Tweek never answers a single text from either boy. He's way too fucking confused right now. Who does he like?

'Kenny got there first right? First come, first serve? Right? But then again Craig _has_ been my friend WAY longer.' Tweek tosses and turns in his messy blankets attempting to think. 'What about their kisses? They were both amazing… They felt electric and numbing at the same time, both of them! Jesus! Oh God Jesus! WHAT DO I DO?"

The next day Tweek shows up to school looking miserable. In the past few years the childhood insomnia had worn off a little, so he was not used to tossing and turning like he had the pervious night.

"Tweek!" Kenny rushes to their lockers and pulls the small boy into a tight embrace. "Why the hell didn't you return any of my texts?" The tired boy remains speechless. "Are you okay Tweeky?" He asks concerned.

"Erh! I'm gonna call home. I can't do this." Kenny nods and grabs the weak blonds hand to lead him outside to make the call out of the crowded halls. Little did the two know a certain raven was watching in envy as the boys walk hand in hand out of the school.

'I don't hate Kenny. I want Tweek, but I don't hate Kenny for having him. I'm just mad I didn't make my move sooner.' Craig thinks in frustration to himself as he makes his way to class.

**~X~**

At lunch Craig finds Kenny alone at his locker reading on the floor.

'K good. I just need to talk to him.' The dark haired boy makes his way to the rugged boy.

"Um Kenny?" The blonds big light blue eyes glance up away from his book.

"Oh hey Craig. What's up?" He closes the book and pats a seat beside him urging Craig to sit.

"I need to talk to you…" He awkwardly takes a seat close beside the blond. "I need to talk to you about Tweek."

"He told you right? About _us_?" Craig nods halfheartedly.

"Yeah… um… I just wanna say sorry.. I didn't know…Um…"

"What are you talking about?" Kenny's eyebrow cocks from behind his dirty blond bangs.

"I um kissed Tweek last night… but I uh didn't know you two were together and I just wanted to say sorry."

"OHH! That must be why Tweeky's a mess today!"

"He's a mess?"

"Teah poor thing had to go home cause he didn't get any sleep and felt like shit."

'Awe poor Tweekers. Wait he isn't mad?'

"So um no hard feelings then Ken?" The brunette asks hopefully. Kenny shakes his head before it falls to Craig's shoulder. His big aqua eyes stare up to the latters'.

"So you like blonds, Craigy?" Kenny purrs into the ravens ear. Craig's heart jumps at the low breath felt on his neck. He quickly turns his head to face the other boy, only to find the others face only an inch away. Both slowly move their faces together strangely anticipating the touch of each others lips. Seconds later both find each other absentmindedly enjoying the other's tongue in their mouth.

After a few heated moments they reluctantly part.

"Woah." Kenny sighs.

"Ditto." Craig sighs as well.

**~X~**

'Jesus! I don't want either of them to hate me! What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?" Tweek repeats over and over in his head. The question has plagued his mind all day as he tries to get rest. Suddenly the door is cautiously opened, which causes Tweek to jump and nearly fall right off the bed.

"GAH!" He recomposes his trembling self. When he looks up he notices his boyfriend and best friend enter the room… holding hands? What the?

"Hey Tweeky." Kenny kisses the dumbfounded boy's blond covered forehead.

"Ack! W-what the hell?" Craig and Kenny take seats on either side of the blond.

"We came to a sort of _compromise_ if you will." Kenny snakes his arm around the smaller boy and Craig chuckles.

"Kenny's letting me into your little relationship… If it's okay with you of course Tweek…" Craig uncharacteristically mumbles nervously. Dark brown eyes dart back and forth as his head shifts side to side.

"Y-you mean a-all be _together_?" Craig and Kenny both nod and smile. The small boys mouth quickly forms a large smile and he nods. His boyfriends' pull him into a group hug.

When they pull apart Tweek kisses his newest boyfriend for the first time since the evening before. He then shares an electric kiss with Kenny. The two new boyfriends lean over Tweek to share another kiss as well.

"W-what'll people say? Oh God! That's a l-lot of pressure!" Craig and Kenny both lace and hand with either of Tweeks', that have shot to his hair.

"Who cares?" Kenny asks before kissing the smaller blonds cheek.

"Agreed." Craig adds with a chuckle. His free hand laces with Kenny's as they all simply enjoy the perfection of the moment.

* * *

**A/N I had to write this. I was having an inspiring day so I wrote. **

**Hope it was decent and I hope you enjoyed! :D **

**I love this threesome. Soooo much. ****There isn't **_**nearly **_**enough of it.**


End file.
